The Next Step
by SLLS
Summary: AU Season 7 follows on from 'A Walk In The Woods'. How Kim and Kerry should have been.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: they're not mine, I don't own them... Etc etc.

THE NEXT STEPS

"Wow... I can't believe you just said that," Kim's eye began to fill with tears and her body began to shake slowly, from the cold she liked to think.

"That's not what I meant at all Kim, what I mean to say is that I care about my relationship with you and not the lifestyle that your friends are showing me tonight. I enjoy working with men, God I was married to one! I don't need the U-Haul jokes and men hating to define me... It's how I feel about you." Kerry shifted unsteadily on her crutch, the cold damp air beginning to ache her hip. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Christy and Kate glancing up at the two of them through the window, quickly averting their eyes at Kerry's gaze.

Kim could only hug her arms around herself, trying to fight off the cold and tears. She had run out of the restaurant in a hurry, leaving her coat and scarf behind with her friends. _Ex-friends after their stunt tonight winding us up, _she thought angrily.

"Perhaps it's best that I just leave, I'll call you later." and with that Kerry turned from Kim, her eyes studying the icy road ahead of her as she stepped into the street, hailing a cab down. One swiftly pulled up in front of her and she clamoured in clumsily, slamming the door behind her. She looked out momentarily through the frosted windows at the tall figure standing beside the road. Feeling tears rising she faced forward, "Just drive." she told the cab driver before letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Haleh, are my labs back on the guy in exam 2?" Kerry barked out the order as she studied the board in front of her, scrawling her signature on the bottom before pushing it away and looking up at the nurse.

"Not yet Dr Weaver," Haleh replied curtly, giving the doctor a once over. "You feeling okay today?" she found herself asking, more out of curiosity than concern.

Kerry slipped off her glasses and wiped her eyes gently, feeling a heavy wait pressing down on her. "Fine Haleh. Page me when you get the labs back down ok I'm-"

"I thought I'd find you down here." Kim addressed Kerry, her voice soft trying not to startle her.

"Being the Chief of ER you were bound to find me here." Kerry turned slowly, leaning on her crutch more heavily than usual. She felt exhausted after last night and didn't know where to begin but when she did it would not be in front of her colleagues.

Kim pushed a strand of blonde curly hair behind her ear and raised a questioning eyebrow at Kerry. "Do you have a minute?"

"Lunch so I have several," Kerry led the way to the lounge, giving it a cursory glance inside before allowing Kim to pass her and in.

Setting down the papers that Kim held tightly in her arms, she stood in front of Kerry, arms folded across her chest protectively. "So are we going to talk about this?"

Kerry levelled Kim with a stare, leaning against the worktop heavily, propping her crutch up beside her. "Talk about what?"

"Oh I don't know how about the fact you ran out at dinner?"

"Or perhaps the ambush on me called dinner?" Kerry countered, her voice becoming stern as if she was speaking to an intern, not her partner.

Kim sighed heavily, lowering her arms and approaching Kerry slowly. "Okay we'll how did that feel?"

"For Christ's sake Kim, I'm not one of your patients! You know how jumping that dinner on me made me feel. Degraded."

"I just wanted to show you women in positions similar to your own who are out-"

"And also what I was competing with?" Kerry cut her short with a wave of her hand. "The fact that they were both old flames of yours, stunning, smart..."

"And that's exactly what i see in you Kerry!" Kim took a step back, frustration in her eyes beginning to show.

"But not disabled? Did you see how often they stared at my crutch? My leg as I walked to the bar? Do you know how out of place I felt next to those two?" Kerry stared at her crutch as she spoke, her voice growing quieter, the fight leaving her and replaced by an overwhelming sadness.

Kim wasn't going to deny it, when Kerry had taken a trip to the bar her friends had questioned her on her girlfriends disabilty, even going as far to joke and Kim was going to tell Kerry the same thing she told them. "The first thing I ever noticed about you was your green eyes. When i saw the crutch my first thought wasn't cripple, it was how strong you are to carry yourself like you do and fight this everyday. The pain, the comments, the looks. You wish you could be different but everything about you is why I care about you so much. I wouldn't change a thing about you." She stepped closer to Kerry and helped lace her right arm into her crutch, dropping a small kiss on her forehead. "Now how about that lunch?"

Looking up into Kim's blue eyes, Kerry could see the hope for them both. she cared about Kim but never realised how much her lover cared about her.

"You really said that to Christy and Kate?"

"Of course, why do you think they gave me such a hard time afterwards?" Kim raised her eyebrows again but this time with a broad smile.

"Perhaps it's because your a pain in the ass Legaspi," Kerry smiled also at the look of mock hurt on Kim's face.

"Well, there is that too I suppose." Kim added, her hand resting lightly on Kerry's.

"I was such a jerk wasn't I?" Kerry exhaled, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Not at all, you were right to pull me up on it. Those two can be difficult to handle at the best of times..." Kim laughed shortly removing her hand from Kerry's. "Anyway let's not let them ruin today, where to for lunch?"

"You only ever think about food?" Kerry made her way to the lounge door, opening it widely and listening to the bustle of her colleagues at Admit.

"Not just food." She smiled down at Kerry as she led the way out, stifling a laugh as Kerry began to burn red with embarassment.

Haleh appeared in front of them both, a sheet of paper held out to Kerry. " Labs are back, you're gonna wanna see this one now." Sighing, Kerry put her glasses on, scanning the sheet.

"Raincheck huh?" Kim gently brushed Kerry's back, trying to be as subtle as she could in front of everyone.

Kerry looked up momentarily, her eyes meeting with Kim's one last time, "I'll talk to you later Dr Legaspi."

"Ok Kerry, call if you need me." Kim smiled gently before leaving Kerry alone at the admit desk and making her way to Psych, listening to Kerry's voice ring out in the ER as she left.

"Damnit Haleh where are the rest of the labs!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks all for the reviews and apologies for the rushed look of chapter 1, it was more an experiment to see if I could write it and post from my mobile.

"So why is it Dr Malucci is staring at us..? Intently..." Kim leant back against the wall, her eyes staring back at Dave who only smiled a little and waved.

"Because he has the hots for you," Kerry replied without even looking up from the chart held firmly in her hands, her eyes scanning the information quickly.

Kim nodded slowly and gave a smile back to Malucci who then preceded to wink at her. "He knows I'm gay right?"

"Yep."

"I see, well perhaps if you showed him I was taken-"

"Kim if your suggesting I out myself to my colleagues just so Malucci stops eyeing you up, I won't... As it's not a issue."

"Whats not an issue?"

"You and Malucci'"

Kim smiled to herself, leaning down to whisper to the red-head, "I may play for one team, doesn't mean I can't practice with the other one." With that she began to make her way over to the Admit desk and to a stunned Malucci. "Oh Dr Malucci-" She began only to be cut off by a loud cough behind her.

Kerry was now staring intently at Kim, trying to hide her anger. "Dr Legaspi, we really need to finish this presentation."

"Isn't it time we had a break?" Kim asked back innocently, eyebrow raised in question.

Kerry placed her chart down and smiled back gently, "Sure why not." Knowing she'd beaten Kim at her own game, she walked off towards the lounge.

Moments later Kim followed, excusing herself from Malucci as she really needed to finish this presentation. She found Kerry pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Want one?" Kerry offered taking a long sip of her drink.

"I'll pass. Are we always destined to argue in this room Kerry?" Kim sighed, leaning against the door, making sure no one could come in.

"I'm sorry is this arguing?" Kerry smiled lowering her cup, "I'm fine really Kim."

"I was just fooling around I would never-" Kerry cut her off with a wave of her hand, plain her cup on the side.

"It's fine really, just another one of your lesbian jokes I'd imagine." Kim laughed at Kerry's remark, one day she would have to explain all these jokes to her, but certainly not here.

"Ok well I'm glad that's been covered, was worried for a second."

"Dr Kimberly Legaspi, worried?" Kerry snickered, brushing past Kim as she opened the door to the ER once more. "Never surely."

They made their way along the bustling corridors, heading for the elevators, but a loud voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Dr Legaspi? I don't suppose you have a moment to talk?" Robert Romano stepped up behind the two women, smiling at the look at frustration on their faces.

"Sure Robert, how about my office?" She could handle being subtley degraded but not in front of fellow staff and patients. "I was just heading up there."

"Okay good, lead the way." Romano gave a quick smile to Kerry, "Don't worry you'll have your girlfriend back later."

Kerry watched them walk away, catching one last glimpse of Kim who tried to smile at her but Kerry was lost in her thoughts.

_No-one knew she was a lesbian but herself, Kim and Luka so how did Romano know?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** apologies chapter 2 was uber short, can never tell how long it's going to be be when i'm writing it on my phone lol!

**Kerry's House**

Settling down onto her sofa, Kerry took a long sip of her wine, enjoying the taste. It wasn't often that she got to relax outside of work, there was always something from the ER following her home. And God knows after today; she needed it.

Finishing off the glass with another swig, Kerry clamoured up off the sofa, threading her arm deftly through her crutch as she went. As she made it to the kitchen she could hear footsteps outside her front door. Taking the few steps it took to reach it, she pulled it open slowly, feeling a sudden rush of cold air.

She had caught Kim mid knock and a look of suprise on her face evident. Catching sight of the empty wine glass in Kerry's hand, she asked, "Bad time?"

Stepping back to allow Kim past, Kerry replied, "No not at all, just taking a break."

Glancing around the hallway where the briefcase usually resided, Kim noticed the lack of work brought home. "Taking a break from what?"

Kerry smiled slowly, the effects of the alcohol beginning to make themselves apparent. Usually when it came to drinking she liked the odd drink but always wanted to keep her head clear for whatever may happen, but tonight was different. "A break from my life."

Kim raised an eyebrow, whilst removing her coat and bag, leaving them on the sofa for now. "Ok... Care to elaborate or?"

"Not just yet. You had dinner?"

"Yes."

"Glass of wine?"

"Depends will I need one tonight?" Kim could feel the tension in the air since she had arrived at the door, she knew that whatever was going to happen tonight would end badly.

"Who knows, have one anyway." Kerry poured out a second glass and brought it to Kim who now sat on the arm of the sofa, her view of the kitchen and Kerry clear.

"Look I don't want to have to start analysing you Ker so do you think you can tell me what's going on with you right now?" Kim almost pleaded. Kerry levelled her gaze at Kim, her eyes beginning to brim slightly.

"How does Romano know about me? About us?"

Kim dropped her eyes, she knew in the back of her mind that this would be what was bothering Kerry yet she still hadn't come up with a convincing answer.

"Look Ker-"

"So it was you? That told him?" Heading towards the wine bottle, Kerry poured herself another glass, grimacing slightly as she moved her hip. Kim knew that when she drank she sensibly neglected her pain medication and felt guilty at the pain she was causing Kerry, but frustrated that she was so desperate to keep their relationship secret.

"It was after the Shannon Wallace case, he put me on the spot and I tried to argue he was just being homophobic towards myself and others. He suggested that I was looking to be fired and I just got so wound up I said if that's the case..."

"Then he should fire me too?" Kerry finished quietly, closing her eyes momentarily to absorb the information, "So you put my job... My career on the line to?"

"Only because you wouldn't for me!" Kim blasted back, instantly regreting her words.

They both stood in a stunned silence, the sound of Kerry gulping down her wine the only indicator of life in the room.

"Ok..." Kerry was the first to speak, placing her glass down gently, knowing full well that the anger burning inside her would rather throw it at a wall.

"Kerry please I didn't-"

"Stop Kim... You did. You meant everything." Kerry made her way to the front door, holding it open. Her eye remained fixed on the floor, her mind sobering up. "I think you had better leave."

Kim stood slowly, she knew she should stand her ground, talk, plead even beg for Kerry but this wasn't the time. So without a word she picked up her belongings and made her way past Kerry. She stopped momentarily to place a gentle kiss on Kerry's head, suprised that she didn't flinch away from her.

"What happens now Kerry?"

Kim could hear a small sob escape Kerry and she wanted nothing more than to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be fine but she couldn't promise that it would.

"I don't know Kim, I really don't know anymore."

**Later That Night**

Opening her eyes slowly, Kim stared out into the darkness surrounding her, listening to the faint noises of passing traffic. Nesting her head deeper into the pillow, she let out a sigh into the silence, feeling the stress of the day slowly leaving her.

Kerry was playing heavily on her mind still. She knew that what had happened earlier this evening would take time and space to work through and as she reached over to touch the cool pillow beside her head, she longed to have Kerry there beside her.

As she rolled over to face the empty pillow, she could hear the faint familiar clicking of the crutch on the hardwood flooring behind her. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she saw the door open ever so slightly and the silhouette of Kerry's small frame fill it.

Kim didn't need to hear what Kerry was going to say, she just scooted over and pulled back the covers, smiling in the dark as Kerry lowered her crutch and moved towards the bed.

**A/N : Okay so not sure where this is heading at the moment so try to bear with it! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Ok so for my next trick I'm really going to AU the ER by pulling a situation out of series 4 and plonking it right in here so hopefully enjoy!

**Kerry's House **

Reaching out in search of the warm body next to her, Kerry groaned into her pillow when all she found was a cool imprint in the bed. Opening her eyes slowly she took in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, noticing the hairdryer out on the side. Kim must have showered already, Kerry mused, rolling over so she was now sitting on the edge of her bed. She felt a sharp jolt of pain in her head that travelled down her neck, causing an ache that ground her teeth together and her eyes shut.

Once the pain subsided, enough for her to stand, she used her bedside table and balance to make her way to the clothes she had discarded last night on the floor. Pulling her slacks on, she lost her balance momentarily, grasping for the end of the bed, but too late. Hitting the floor, her extended arms broke her fall. The pain returned to her head but she bit down on her lip to stop from screaming out. She lay like this for several minutes before she heard Kim's voice travel up the stairs.

"Kerry are you up? I thought I heard something."

"Yeah, I'm up, just knocked the hairdryer off the side that's all." _As I fell down, _she wanted to add. Instead she managed to pull herself up off the floor and towards her crutch. This time when she stood she chucked on a nearby blouse, fiddling with the buttons in a vain attempt to ignore the throbbing she felt in her skull and hip.

Kim was standing at the island a cup of coffee warming her hands and a curious glance centred on Kerry. She knew something was up but just needed to pinpoint what. "Morning, want some coffee?"

Kerry looked up at Kim slightly startled, hiding her grimace as the pain blurred her vision slightly, a slow thobbing now at the base of her neck. "No, I'm good thanks, perhaps just a water?"

"Sure," Kim smiled, "one water coming right up." As she tuned to the sink she could see Kerry leaning heavily on her crutch, which only meant one thing. Kim filled a glass with some ice cool water and sat it on the counter, an eyebrow arched. "Come and get it." This was a 'game' they played so many times. Kim would ask if she was ok, Kerry would lie and mutter fine so Kim went on the ambush.

Kerry looked at the glass and then Kim knowing she had been caught out. She made to move towards the glass but the pain became so intense she let out a small whimper, her hand grabbing the worktop behind her before the room began to spin faster. Moving to her side instantly Kim wrapped an arm around Kerry's waist and felt the weight of her resting against her. She tried to take as much as she could as she moved Kerry to the sofa, lowering her down until she was sitting comfortably. After returning to her with the glass of water, Kim knelt in front of Kerry.

"It wasn't the hairdryer was it?" she asked softly her hands resting gently on Kerry's knees.

Keeping her eyes lowered, Kerry fidgeted with the glass as she answered. "No."

Kim sighed, lifting Kerry's chin up to look into her eyes, "Has it started again?"

**3 Days Before**

Sitting back on the stool in exam 4, Kerry exhaled, feeling the tension finally leave her hip. The painkillers had just kicked in and she turned her attention back to the chart in front of her. Scooting closer, she heard a small knock at the door. expecting to see Kim as she turned, instead Luka Kovac filled the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Yes Luka?" Kerry asked somewhat impatiently, knowing that there was only this chart between seeing Kim again.

"I was just wondering how you're doing." Luka stated plainly, a hint of concern in his voice as he nodded to the crutch, indicating his true meaning.

Kerry took off her reading glasses, laying them gently on the bed she was using as a desk. "Ah, I see, Kim put you up to this?"

"Not at all but we can all tell she's concerned about you," before Kerry could answer, Luka added, "In a friendly capacity of course."

Kerry gave a weary smile and turned back to her chart scrawling her signature at the bottom. "My hips fine Luka, we're just discussing options at the moment, nothing concrete and I believe I'm done!" Kerry proclaimed, placing it on the top of the pile, changing the subject.

"Thats good we have a trauma rolling in."

Kerry rolled her eyes, glancing at her watch, "I'm supposed to be meeting Kim and Christy for dinner in five, are they at admit?" Kerry stumbled up, grabbing her crutch. She glanced over at the two women deep in discussion. Christy caught her eye and waved. "Perhaps one trauma won't be too awful, compared to dinner with her."

"An old friend?" Luka asked, leading Kerry towards the ambulance bay and past Kim, who gave Kerry a small smile.

"Afraid not." Kerry felt the cold air hit her as the bay doors opened, revealing nearly a foot of snow. They stood in silence for a moment, the calm before the storm. In the distance they could hear the siren wailing, heading closer, but their attention was grabbed by a speeding pick-up that stopped just in front of them.

"We need some help over here!" A man called in distress, a child size bundle wrapped up in his arms. Before Kerry knew it the child and the soggy blankets were piled into her arms, soaking into her lab coat and clothing. She felt herself stumble and she fell to her knees, the child still in her arms. Swiftly she checked for a pulse and signs of breathing finding both steady and strong.

Just at that moment the ambulance pulled up into the bay as the Pick-up sprang to life, starting to pull away. "Hey!" Kerry yelled out, knowing her words would be lost. "Damnit! Luka, you get the ambulance, I'll send Abby out to help as I head in." With that Kerry stood up unsteadily, adjusting her crutch quickly and heading inside.

As she hobbled past admit, Randi held her nose, "Jeez Chief something stinks!"

"It's these blankets Randi, they're soaked. Go find Abby, Luka's going to need some help." Kerry barked her orders, slowing suddenly, the urgent smell finally becoming recognisable.

Noticing the unfolding drama, Kim stepped forward, "Kerry do you need some help?" She reached out her arms to help with the child but Kerry pulled away, her eyes in panic.

"Benzene." She muttered almost to herself.

"What's wrong Kerry?" Kim asked, concern filling her voice.

"This girl, she's soaked in Benzene." Kerry quickly ran back outside as fast as she could, hoping the time she had stood in the ER hadn't let the toxic liquid linger. "I'm gonna need a gurney out here!" She called through the bay doors and Kim nodded, calling the order over to Malik. "And tell anyone who comes to help to glove, gown and mask up!"

As she stood in the cold holding the child, she could smell the fumes burning at her nose. Trying to turn her head away, she caught sight of Luka unloading his patient. "Keep well away Luka," she called over, feeling the weight beginning to press on her hips.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wheeled his patient past, the snow slowing them down.

"Benzene... She's soaked-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt her throat beginning to burn and suddenly everything went black.

Kim had been watching through the doors as she struggled on with her gown. She had heard Kerry call out to Luka, and watched as the small redhead's knees buckled dropping the small child softly onto the snow below, before toppling onto her side, her body still.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - This has taken so long to get round to doing! Apologies but with holidays, sickness and an engagement I have lost the plot with this lol so I shall try my hardest to keep back up with it! Hope you all enjoy.

**Kerry's House**

"Kim I can make it to work absolutely fine, and you're not on until later anyway." Kerry barked from the bedroom, irritation thick in her voice. She didn't mean to snap at Kim but the last thing she needed this morning was to be suffocated in worry. She fell silent for a moment, lowering herself gingerly onto the bed. Kerry shifted slightly, prodding with her fingers at the tenderness in her hip. Inhaling sharply as she found the spot causing the grief, she began to massage it gently, not noticing the soft footfall behind her as Kim entered the bedroom.

"Need me to do that?" Kim rested her hands gently on Kerry's shoulders, feeling her tense up at the touch.

"No I'm not an invalid." Kerry answered back, more anger in her voice than she wanted. As she felt Kim's hands begin to pull away, she stopped soothing her hip and reached up, gripping onto Kim's slender fingers. "Kim I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Kim placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kerry's head, letting her know the apology was unecessary. Moving round she sat next to Kerry, watching her intently. They sat like that for several minutes until kerry finally broke the silence.

"I'm worried, about what people will think." Kerry relented, playing with the delicate gold band she now wore on her finger.

"Kerry I'm sure people understand you're not invincible, these things happen. Especially in what you do." Rubbing her hand gently on Kerry's back, Kim gave her a weak smile, trying to lift the mood. "Anyway we still need to get you some breakfast sorted before we can even think about getting you back to work." Kim stood up and made her way to the bedroom door, she paused for a moment waiting for Kerry to join her.

"I didn't mean about getting sick Kim, I meant I'm worried what people will say about us."

**3 Days Ago**

"Haleh! We need a doctor out here!" Kim yelled through the ambulance bay doors as she ran to Kerry's side. Gently rolling Kerry onto her back, she reached for the small girl beneath her. "And two gurneys!"

Luka and Carter appeared behind her suddenly, both gowned and gloved up to protect themselves. kim passed the child to Luka who made to head into the ER.

"No you can't take her in there!" Carter called over to Luka, "The Benzene will contaminate the ER!"

"But it's already been compromised when Kerry just came in." Luka argued back, juggling the weight of the child.

Thinking for a moment, Carter glanced at Kim who knelt beside Kerry, cradling her head in her lap. "It's freezing out here John. You can't keep them both out here."

"No... Run inside Kim, get Jerry to call HazMat in, whilst they set us up an area out here, we'll stabilize them both in that rig." Carter pointed over to the ambulance and looked down at Kerry's still form on the ground.

"She'd want you to stabilise the girl first," Kim replied to the unspoken question before running into the ER.

"Ok Luka take the girl in the rig, I'll work out here."

**HazMat Tent**

Kim stood back from the group now crowding the tent. The majority of them had been decontaminated after exiting the ER and she now stood in a pair of scrubs, something she hadn't done since her internship. Gripping her arms over her chest, half for warmth, half out of worry, she tried to keep her face neutral as she watched Kerry on the gurney.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Abby came up next to her, trying to produce a smile, "she's a fighter."

Kim could only exhale not trusting her voice to keep her feelings under check. She gave a weak smile back to Abby before stepping a little closer, her view now blocked by a crowd of interns.

At that moment Kerry began to shake on the table, her body becoming more violent with each convulsion.

"She's seizing! Abby I need some help turning her!" John called out, reaching under Kerry as she began to vomit into her oxygen mask. "We can't let her aspirate." Abby moved through the crowd deftly, pulling the mask swiftly off Kerry's face.

"We need some suction!" Abby ordered to one of the interns in front of her, "come on guys move it!" She continued to support Kerry's neck as the seizing slowed her body beginning to still again.

Tears began to brim in Kim's eyes as she watched Kerry struggling on the gurney. One of the interns brushed past her, preparing to suction and Kim decided to step forward. She could no longer stay in the background she needed to be next to Kerry and although she knew what it would insinuate to others, she also knew in the same situation that Kerry would do the same for her.

As she came up beside the gurney Carter looked up at her, ready to ask her to step back until he caught sight of the subtle tears in Kim's wavering eyes. Nodding slowly, John let her know it was ok to stay and she reached out to take Kerry's hand in her own.

"Ker, can you hear? Honey open your eyes I'm here." Kim brushed back Kerry's moist fringe off her brow, gazing into her now open eyes.

"Kim?" Kerry rasped, reaching up a hand to touch Kim's face, but Kim took a hold of it, pressing the palm to her lips like she had done so many times before.

"I'm here, you're going to be ok."

**3 Hours Later**

Kim sat silently beside the bed, her hand resting loosely on top of Kerry's. "You know," Kim spoke to the room around her, "A year tomorrow since we've known eachother. I got you a little something, I doubt you'll wear it but I wanted you to have it." Kim produced a small jewellery box and opened it slowly, revealing the delicate gold band and small emerald inset into it inside.

"Is that for me?" Kerry roused slowly from her sleep, her eyes taking a moment to focus on the bright emerald.

Smiling broadly, Kim took it out and slid it onto Kerry's middle finger. "Fits perfect."

"Why am I in bed Kim?" Kerry asked sluggishly, her eyes now fighting to stay open.

"Kerry there was a toxic spill and you got a little sick. You're a little altered at the minute due to the seizure but you'll be fine."

Sighing, Kerry took the ring off of her finger and slid it onto her left ring finger, giving a weary smile as she did so. "Looks better there."

"Kerry, don't do anything you're not comfortable with ok." Kim stressed knowing that come the morning, Kerry would remove the ring back to her middle finger.

"I am comfortable Kim... I love you..." Her eyes drifted shut gently her last words a whisper.

Kim took Kerry's hand once again and played with the ring. "I love you too Kerry."

**3 Days Later**

They both stood out the front of the ambulance bay, looking inside at their colleagues. Kerry began fiddling with the ring nervously but she still hadn't taken it off yet.

"It's beautiful." Kerry finally spoke, exhaling.

"What is?" Kim turned to face her, an eyebrow raised.

"The ring. It's beautiful. Does it bother you that I wear it on this finger?"

"Not at all, couldn't think of a better place for it." Kim smiled at Kerry, relief finally sweeping through her. She tried her luck and bent in for a gentle kiss which Kerry reciprocated.

"Are you testing me Kim?" Kerry laughed slowly, her eyes still filled with worry. "Erm Kim? Can you walk me in I'm a little nervous."

"Of course, take my arm." Kim offered an outstretched arm but Kerry brushed past this and took Kim's hand firmly in her own, lacing their fingers together.

"Ready?" Kerry asked as she led the way into the ER, her confused but happy girlfriend in tow.


End file.
